Snowed in Pancakes
by Tabitha Twain
Summary: Gilbert goes to a Ski Resort with Elizaveta, Ludwig, Feliciano, Romano, and of course Francis and Antonio as well. He has big news to share but is quickly shattered, which then gets him lost and into danger in the cold mountain woods at night. His rescuer from death is one he could never truly pay back fully.


The albino man ruffled up his woolen winter coat around his neck fastened his goggles over his eyes. He looked around the white wonder land as the ski lift continued to elevate him to the top of the mountain. As he got higher he saw more and more of the land around him. All the pine and aspen trees here covered in snow and frost. It looked beautiful and slightly reminded him of the Swiss Alps that he and his brother had once got to with their father. He shook his head quickly at the though. _"No, The Alps were more Awesome!"_ He smiled a toothy grin remembering how he had skied down some of the smaller mountains when he and Ludwig were much younger, no earlier than their teens. He watched as the drop of came closer, Ludwig, his younger brother had just gotten off the bench with his boyfriend Feliciano skied down the mountain side. Gilbert, who was next barbed onto his snowboard that had been resting on his lap and he promptly stood up and walked away allowing the others behind him to un-board. He walked atop the mountain, taking everything in. There were kids running around, or eating snacks, couples holding hands or cuddling, or others just with their friends doing whatever together. He took in a deep breath of the chilled air.

**"Gilbert!"** He turned to see his Spaniard friend come towards him, churro in hand. **"Doing your last round?" **He smiled gleefully.

"**What? No!" **Gilbert looked at his tanned friend in shock.

"**You'll have to finish up soon." **Gilbert turned quickly realizing Francis had snuck up behind him.** "The sun is beginning to set and we have dinner reservations we need to get dressed for." **Francis walked around Gilbert and put an arm over Antonio's shoulder.** "Where did you get the churro?"**

"**I still have time.." **His sentince trailed off as he looked at the horizon, seeing the sun beginning to set. He didn't think time would have passed him by so fast. Last he knew, it was morning when he began snowboarding.

"**Last one, and then get dressed. I already told Ludwig and Feliciano times up. We'll see you at dinner. " **Francis patted Gilbert on the shoulder and started walking to the gondolas with Antonio.

* * *

Gilbert walked into the Resort lodge and began to make his way back to his room. They kept the building warm so Gilbert found himself stripping his snow jacket, scarf, goggles and yellow birdie earmuffs along the way. When he got to the room, he produced his room key and unlocked it.

**"Gilbert."** Elizaveta, who was inside hugged him once he had stepped in.

**"Hi, Eliza."** He dropped his stuff on the floor, and then embraced her back, kissing her lightly onto of her head.

**"Where have you been all day? You wouldn't answer your phone?"** He let go of him and then folded her arms. Gilbert just smiled. **"Snowboarding all day apparently." **He then walked over to the bed and began stripping of his layers of shirts.

**"Apparently?"** She went over to one of the windows and opened it, allowing cold air to blow in.

**"Yikes!"** Gilbert turned to look at her surprised as he held himself. **"What the hell is wrong with you woman?"** He went over to the window and closed it shut. **"Look."** He pinned her against the wall next to the window. **"I was just snowboarding all day today. That is why we came to this resort after all."**

**"Yes, I know."** She wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer. **"For the mountain, but it doesn't have to be the only thing you can look forward to."**

**"Is that right?"** He looked at her green eyes with a smirk.

**"Yes."** She leaned towards him and he met her in the middle. As they kissed he placed a hand on her waist that then went up and under shirt. He felt her warm body with his hand. She then pulled off her thin turtle neck. Gilbert caressed her starting to bite her neck lightly; otherwise he knew she was going to hit him. When he reached her breasts, he muffled himself in them as he worked on undoing her bra straps. **"Gilbert."** She placed her hands on his shoulders to gain his attention. **"The window."**

"**Right."** He quickly undid the hooks, then picked her up and laid her down on the bed.

**"You're being awfully gentle."** She smiled knowing exactly why, but Gilbert just ignored her, refusing to let her have that satisfaction. He pulled off her bra and looked at her soft, plump breasts. He grabbed them and felt their softness playing with her nipples till they became firm. She moaned as nibbled or sucked on them. **"Gilbert.. I can't wait anymore.."** He quickly unbuckled and stripped off his pants while she turned to dig out a condom. After she handed it to him, she then started taking off her own pants. After he got it on, he rolled her underwear off down her legs till they were off.

**"Ready or not!"** With her legs open, he penetrated her, causing her moan more with pleasure. He began to thrust profusely, causing her breasts to move up and down faster. He looked down to see her reddened face, and found it too cute to bear. He leaned to her smothering her with another kiss. **"Ah! Gilbert."** She broke away from the kiss momentarily before being smothered again. He knew he was getting her in the right spot and that she enjoyed his when he played with her nipples. **"Say, after this do you wanna try it doggy-style?"** She gasped as rage crossed her face. **"Gilbert!"**

Gilbert opened his eyes to a cold dark room. **"W..what?"**

**"Awake finally?"** He turned to see under the frame that went to the bathroom, the light on temporarily blinding him. As he sat up he felt and moved his jaw around. **"Yeah, and lucky to be alive."** She giggled. **"How long was I out?"** He got up and walked into the bathroom with her.

**"Not long."** She applying any last minute make up when he walked in. **"About twenty-five to thirty minutes. I put your cloths on the dresser."** She turned to face him again, placing a hand to his cheek. He held her hand and moved it away from his face. Being sucker punched by the woman was good enough for one day. **"Your dress isn't zipped."**

**"Oh."** She looked back at the mirror then back to him, promptly turning around for him. **"Be a dear and zip it for me?"** She gathered her hair to one side to keep it out of the way. He gathered the fabric at the top and raced the zipper up, covering her once bare back. **"Thank you."** She turned back around, and kissed him quickly on the cheek before ushering him out of the bath room. **"Now hurry."** He have no more than fifteen minutes to be down there."

Gilbert, now realizing he still had the condom on, took it off and chucked it. He then walked over to the dresser and got dressed in his tuxedo. It was when was putting on his tie did he have trouble. He quickly put it into a knot and declared it done. **"Ready?"** He walked back over to her in the bathroom.

**"Just about."** She had put her hair up in a ponytail to one sided, decorated with flowers that matched her mermaid dress. **"You can't go down yet."**

**"And why the fuck not? I'm dressed aren't I?"**

She shook her head.** "Let me help you with your tie, but you need to tidy up your hair better."**

He grunted, looking at her displeased. **"I'm going ahead down to meet with the others, okay?"**

**"Yeah yeah."** He stood in the bathroom alone when she left. He wet his hair to pat down and fix, but not to comb.

He headed down the hall that was quiet and could make out faint voices. When he turned the corner he saw her holding a bouquet of flowers that were all deep red. _What?_ He heard them exchange words but he couldn't hear what they were. Then she leaned to the other man and kissed him before walking off down the stairs. Gilbert felt an ache and confusion. _Why?_ That's all he wanted to know. He looked back at the man who had watched her go away too. He had short blonde hair and seemed to have a better build than Gilbert himself. Troubled, and unsure he stood there till the man left as well. He walked around the corner, a shaky hand grabbed the railing.

**"Gilbert?" **He didn't understand. **"Gilbert."** He looked down, hoping to see Elizaveta, but saw it was only Francis. **"What are you doing? We're about to sit."**

**"R-right."** Gilbert held onto the railing as he walked down the stairs.

* * *

"**Gilbert dear."** Gilbert's sullen eyes looked up from his dinner plate to meet Elizabetas'. **"Do you want to tell them the news?"** He simply shook his head a little and looked back down. As he began to cut into his steak while the others, who obviously heard, started up their questions. **"Bruder?"**

"**Aww… Come 'on. What is it Gil?"** Antonio nudged his arm with his elbow.

"**Yes, do tell."** Francis had learned in a bit to hear them better.

Gilbert stopped cutting but left his head low. _**"It's nothing."**_ It kept playing back in Gilberts head, over and over. _Why had she received flowers from that man? And to kiss him back on the cheek?_ He had let go of his knife and fork sometime during the flash back. _And It was a really big bouquet. _His hands tightened into fists. The others kept asking for the news, but he had drowned them out.

Elizaveta, who was hurt with Gilberts notion of **"Its Nothing"**, had looked down at her lap her hr hands were. She looked at her ring, then back up at the others with a closed lip smile. **"Gilbert and I are now engaged!" **She brought up her left arm and showed them the engagement ring that Gilbert had given her. Francis took her hand to look at the ring better. **"My. It's absolutely beautiful! Why did you not tell us about it?"**

**Yeah Gilbert. We're your friends."**

"**Maybe he wanted it to be a surprise?" **Feliciano had a slight smile on his face as he looked at Ludwig. **"Of course it was a surprise you bastard!"** Antonio laughed. **"That's big news Bruder. When is the wedding?"**

"**It's in one year."**

**That's quite a wait."**

"**Yes, the church we wanted to go to is booked until then."**She placed her left hand on Gilbert thigh. She was beginning to wonder if he was okay, or rather he wanted to bring it up on his own terms.

"**Oh, do you have your Honeymoon planned? If you want, I can hook you up at a hotel in France or a resort in Seychelles if you'd like something more tropical?"**

**"Thank you Francis, but we found that after we do get married, I'll be busy with conference meetings throughout the country. So we decided that this is somewhat like our honeymoon, just not exactly."**

"**Why not take Gilbert with you?"** Francis persisted, wanting to get all the information he could at the moment.

"**I can't do that."** She giggled lightly. **"He'd distract me from my work."**

"**Well, none the less.. It is big news, and we should celebrate."** Ludwig had raised his hand and waived the attention of a server.

"**Something I can get you sir?" **He took out a small notepad and pen from his aprons pocket and was ready to jot down anything they needed or wanted.

"**Yes, glasses of your best wine, and put it on my bill."** Francis smiled and winked at Ludwig who wasn't happy that he had just ordered when he was planning on doing it.

**"Right. Anything else I can get you folks?" **While Antonio began ordering more tomatoes, Gilbert straightened his back and took a deep breath with his eyes closed.

**"Gilbert"** He felt Elizavetas hand on his arm now. **"Do you want anything? Water maybe?"**

Gilbert sighed with a "_no_", but he did look down at his plate. All he really had left was his steak that he was just cutting up. He did like the sausages. If he ordered more, he could eat those and then save the steak for his tomorrow lunch. **"More sausages."**

**"Okay. I'll have someone bring the wine out shortly, and I will be back with your orders."**

Gilbert looked up and as the waiter turned and began walking away, his eyes widened. _It's him! It's the fucker_. He felt his heart beat race fast. His head felt slightly light headed, but he knew it was part of the side effects of losing control. The wine did come out shortly after and was being poured and distributed amongst them when Gilbert couldn't hold back anymore. He stood up right as the others were ready to make toast.

**"Bruder?"** Ludwig quickly put down his glass and stood up. **"What's wrong."**

**"Gilbert?"** Elizaveta also stood up and clung onto his arm, but was quickly shaken off. **"Gilbert?!"**

The albino quickly took off in the direction where the waiter went. Elizaveta quickly followed the best she could in her tight lengthy dress. Antonio and Francis traded glances and both got up to follow whatever drama was to follow. Ludwig then followed them trying to make them stop following them. **"Ludwig.."** Feliciano whined, **"Don't leave me here alone."** He started getting teary eyed. **"You're not alone bastard."** Romano looked at him cross as always. Feliciano got up, pushed in his chair and went after Ludwig. He could hear Romano, who didn't leave the table saying he hated him.

When Gilbert reached the door to the kitchen he was about to step inside when he was suddenly pulled back. **"Gilbert! What is with you tonight?"** He quickly turned around to face her, his eyes blazing like hell fire.** "Your sulking, silent, and you want to go to the kitchen? What is wrong? Tell me?"**He began to turn his back on her again when she then got in front of him, placing her hands onto his chest trying to keep him back. She was all that was keeping him from the door. **"If we are going to get married we need to know how to communicate. What is wrong?"** He looked down at her.  
**"You're right. We do need to talk about what is wrong."** He grabbed her shoulders, which he then noticed that his body was now shaking with adrenaline. **"Who was that man I saw you with today?"**

"**W-What? **Her eyes widened.** "When?"** At this time Feliciano, Ludwig, Francis and Antonio were around the corner hearing everything.

"**Earlier today! I saw him. He gave you flowers and…" Gilbert hesitated for a second. "And you kissed him back!" **

The kitchen door swung right open and there was the man. His blonde hair was short but straight, and he had a small hat on the top of his head. He moved Elizaveta to his side and gave the questioning man a good punch to his jaw. **"GILBERT!" **She brought her arms up in horror of what he just did, utterly surprised along with the others who were no longer hiding. Picked up the man by his shirt and pinned him against the wall, socking him in the face again. Elizaveta not tried to hold Gilbert back. **"Who are you? Why did you give her flowers?"** He socked the man again, giving him a black eye to go with his waiters outfit. He gave him another one before Ludwig literally pulled him back and away so that the other waiters or waitresses crowded around the man assisting him. Elizaveta looked at Gilbert, her eyes teary. **"What have you done?" **She then turned and helped them assist the man out of the dining hall. Gilbert took a step forward to follow, but Ludwig then stood in front of him blocking his way. **"Bruder."**

Ludwig was taller and did have a stronger build, but Gilbert only looked him in the eyes, still not done with the man. **"Out of the way." **

"**No. You need to calm down. You're making a scene." **

Gilbert stood there, unwillingly trying to calm down. He knew he wouldn't be able to win against his brother. After a few more moments, he released a shuddering sigh. That was it. All his adrenaline was gone. He longed for it though for he still felt hurt.

"**Now, come sit and rel-" **

**"No."** Gilbert interrupted him quickly. **" I want to go cool off a bit more."**

**"I'll go with you."** He stood aside and Gilbert walked on past him. He made his way to the exit of the dining hall, but in a rather sad fashion. **"Feliciano,"** Ludwig then looked at the other two. **"Go back to the table and continue as normal."** He kissed Feliciano lightly on his cheek and then walked hastily to catch up with his brother.

Once they exited the dining hall, it was notably darker. The air was dry in the log themed ski resort, and empty. There were usually parties going on every night and all day but they had all gone to a hockey match down in the city. Gilbert started up the wooden stairs with his brother closely behind. They didn't speak to another till they almost reached Gilberts room.

**"I think it best if Feliciano stays with Elizaveta tonight. You can bunk with me instead."**

**"Sounds good."** Gilbert didn't want to think about it at the moment, but he did second it. He wouldn't want to have to deal with her while in his current state. Gilbert stopped in front of his room and pulled out his key to the door. He walked in and started to undo his tie and take off his jacket.

**"I'll b right back. I'll change too and we-"**

**"No Ludwig. I'll be okay outside on my own. You can go back down stairs and eat with Feliciano."** He faced his brother with a sly smile. **"And pay my bill too will, ya? I'll pay you back tomorrow."**

**"Okay, well here's my key to our room. I'll use Feliciano's."** They exchanged their keys, Ludwig putting Gilberts into his pocket. **"I'll see you later."** With that he then left, allowing Gilbert to finish changing.

After Gilbert had stripped down to his boxers, he slipped on his dark shaded jeans and his thick cotton socks. Then he layered on a long sleeved sweatshirt followed by a heavy t-shirt. He slipped his wallet into one pocket and the key to his brothers' room into the other. He slipped on his bulky black snow boots and then zipped up his yellow snow coat. As he started for the door, he picked up his scarf off and earmuffs that were still on the floor.

The air outside chilled his bare skin immediately, causing his face to feel somewhat tight. His throat as he breathed in the iced air. He stepped down the large set of stairs and started to walk through the shin deep snow. It was relatively easier to walk in than earlier in the day. He walked around the building through its buried shrubbery garden, though he did stumble upon them and tripped on a few, and headed for the back. At the back he looked at the stalls offered out-side convenience items, but were now closed. He walked on past them the benches and tables till he reached the ski lift. He stood for a moment looking at it. He wanted to back up to the mountain, but like everything else, it was closed for the night. He pulled his scarf around his neck a bit, sighing as he looked up at the mountain top.

He began walking away from the ski lift and along the bottom of the mountain. He had just walked several feet away when he noticed something a top the mountain. It was a black speck that quickly went out of view when he saw it. **"Wasthat a person?"** Gilbert stared at the top of the mountain again, waiting to see if they would come back. If was after a few moments he decided it was all in his head when it appeared again. _Someone is up there. _Gilbert thought for a moment. _It's been a while since everything has been closed. Maybe their stranded or need help? _He quickly raced back to the ski lift, nearly tripping in the deep snow. _Now I at least have an excuse to go to the top. _He smirked at the thought as he went over to the control box and unwired the iron hooks that bound the tin box closed. Once opened, he looked over the six and one big red buttons. He pushed the one and fast for the speed._ It's an emergency baby! _The gears then began to go and the machine whined as it started to go. Gilbert quickly raced into the nearest on and sat down just before it left the platform.

* * *

**"Now. Tell me again what happened?"** Elizaveta and Ludwig stood in front of the Resort manager and an off duty cop who just so happened to be there. The officer, Mr. Jones he called himself was making notes of what was being said to understand the situation better.

**"Like I said."** Elizaveta began. **"Gilbert thought that I had cheated him because he saw your employee give me the flowers I had ordered."**

**"Now."** Mr. Jones swirled his pen up in the air from his pad of paper. **"I had a little chat with your table guests before,, and they said you two got engaged?"**

Elizaveta blushed a bit. **"Y-."**

**"Manager!"**

**"What can't you see I'm working here? "**

**"Yes, but.. well."** The young man coward a bit. **"It's urgent."**

**"What can possably be more urgent?"**

**"Our cameras show that someone had started up the ski lift sir."**

**"Well? Go turn the damned thing off."**

**"Not so fast."** Mr. Jones put a hand on the Manegers shoulder. **"That may not be a good idea. Some hooligans may still be on it. Can't have them stuck up there and then sue now."**

**"Sue? It would be their own damn faults fer messing with things they shouldn't."**

Mr. Jones released a sigh. **"I'll head out and see if there is anyone on it. If so, I'll catch them for you."** He slipped his pad and pen into his letterman jacket pocket, then turned to the other two. **"I'll interrogate you two later."**

**"Wait. My Bruder."** His face became enclosed with concern. **"My bruder is outside. He said we went to take a walk."**

"**Oh the one that started all the commotion before? What's he look like anyway?"**

**"He has red eyes and silver hair."** Elizaveta hel her hand close to her chest, obviously also worried.

**"Albino huh?"**


End file.
